Bones
by Toaster0812
Summary: Random oneshot based on Ginny Blackmore's Bones and Kurt Sutter's SOA.


_**Random oneshot based on Ginny Blackmore's Bones and Kurt Sutter's SOA.**_

Once again, Lacey woke up alone. It's something that she had grown accustomed to over the past few months, ever since Tara Knowles came back to Charming. Reaching over to Jax's side of the bed, she could tell that it hadn't even been slept in.

In the beginning there was no one more in love than Lacey and Jax. Or so she thought. She knew it was a huge step for Jax. She was the first person he had loved since Tara Knowles tore his heart out all those years ago. She had felt so loved and special for so long, only to have it ripped out by one Doctor.

Walking out of their room and into the kitchen, Lacey see his dinner still out on the table where she left it last night. His steak cold and his beer warm. Sighing, she collapsed against the counter wondering how her life ended up this way. How having such amazing potential became feeling like a neglected housewife in small town nowhere. Lacey had given up so much to be with Jax, but of course he didn't know that…mostly because he never asked.

**That Night**

Lacey came home that night to Jax's bike out front and the sound of the television coming from their room. _He's home_.

"Hey there," Lacey says softly. _Maybe this is a good sign. Maybe things will go back to normal_

"Hey," Jax grunted back, "What's for dinner?"

_Wishful thinking. _ "Whatever you'd like, I just went grocery shopping. I got all of your favorites," She said smiling, hoping that would get some sort of positive reaction out of him.

"Just make something quick, I have to head back to clubhouse," Jax said. _Of course, God forbid he say here with me._

"Okay just give me a second to unwind from work." Lacey sat down next to a shirtless Jax, grazing her fingernails over his back, just how he always liked her to.

"I'm really in a hurry so if you don't have time to make anything I can just grab something on the way," He said

Rushing to answer Lacey jumped up, "No I'm going now, 2 seconds, promise." Lacey smiled over only to see his attention directed at the screen not even acknowledging what she said.

_Who the hell am I? I'm not this girl and I do not deserve to be treated this way. I can only take so much more. _

Jax wondered into the kitchen right when Lacey finished cooking and sat down at the table without a word. Both eating in silence while she stole glances at him every so often. _Am I invisible to this man?_

Once he was done he eating Jax pushed away from the table kissed Lacey on the cheek after she stretched it out towards him and left only pausing to say he didn't know if he'd be home. _Surprise Surprise. I need to get out of this house._

Lacey rushed out to her car, happy to finally be able to breath after being in the suffocating house. It hadn't been intentional, but she noticed that she was driving in the direction of Teller Morrow.

**TM**

_Nothing…he is sitting there doing nothing_. From Lacey's view outside of the garage she could see he wasn't coming here for club business. He was here hanging out and partying.

_How is this my life? I was once in college, studying music and now I'm stalking my neglectful biker boyfriend. The time has long passed, I need to start looking out for myself._

Driving away, Lacey failed to notice her boyfriend's mother parked across the street. Gemma watched her car disappear around the corner before heading into the clubhouse, making a beeline for her son.

"Hey Baby, how are you?" Gemma asked out of motherly concern

"Nothing Ma, just hanging out." Jax reassured her

Suspiciously Gemma asks, "Where is Lacey tonight? She hasn't been around much"

"She's been really busy with work lately," Jax said suddenly avoiding eye contact.

"Jax, do you think I'm stupid? Lacey teaches music to little kids…in the day time. What work would she be doing at this time at night?" Not letting him answer, Gemma continued, "And she sure didn't look busy when she just pulled away from the front of the garage a minute ago."

Knowing he was caught, "Ma just back off this is none of your business."

"None of my business?! Jax, that girl is miserable. Can't you see that?"

"She hasn't said anything so neither should you. Don't cause problems where there aren't any" Jax scolded.

"She shouldn't have to say it. You're never around her anyway. Even when you are you barely spare her a look!" Gemma called him out. "Is this about Tara? Because if you are breaking Lacey's heart for that Doctor Bitch we are going to have some serious problems."

"This has nothing to do with Tara mom, back off" Jax deflected.

"Then what is it? Why do you keep on acting like she's not even there? The past few times I've seen Lacey she has been dressed to the nines just to get you to look her way." Gemma pleaded trying to get her son to see what he was doing to the woman he loved.

Jax just avoided eye contact hating that his mother was challenging his behavior in front of his brothers.

"Did you know she sings?" Gemma asked

"Of course I know she sings Ma. She sang in high school and teaches music." Jax attempted to assure his mom and himself.

"No I mean now. A couple of nights a week, Lacey sings at the Rose and Crown on the border of town." After seeing Jax's confused face Gemma continued, "Maybe you should go see her sometime. Gain a little insight on your relationship."

Growing annoyed with his know it all mother, Jax yelled "Stop, just stop. I know what I'm doing and what Lacey needs. Stay out of it!"

"I hope your right" Gemma responded sadly.

**Rose & Crown**

One week. It took Jax one week to get his head out of his ass and realize his mother may have been right. While wishing he could say he had come to his sense, Jax only saw the truth in his mother's words after hearing his girlfriend cry in the bathroom at 3am that morning. That's why he was here, chain-smoking outside of the bar.

Finally gaining the courage to go inside, Jax sees Lacey already on stage finishing up some cover. _Wow she has quite the following here. How could I have not known about this? Did she tell me before and I just ignored it?_

"Hi Everyone, thank you again for coming out. I really appreciate all of your support. This next song I wrote in my bathroom at 3am this morning. I hope you like it."

**I wish that you could see who I really am  
It sucks being a woman in love  
With an unkind man  
'Cause baby I would give you the world,  
In fact I already do  
And how do you repay that?  
Talk to me like I'm just a regular tramp  
Trying to screw you over  
Do you even have a clue what I gave up just to be here?  
To serve your ass with steak and beer**

Baby that's love  
Baby that's real  
And all I've ever wanted was for your damn arms  
To wrap themselves around me and say

Hey girl, you're the prettiest thing my eyes have ever seen  
Come and lay your bones down with me  
Come and lay your bones down with me  
Hey girl, you're the prettiest thing my heart has ever known  
Come and lay your bones down with me  
Come and lay your bones down with me

I'm not trying to play the victim  
Don't wanna go head to head  
But boy, I shouldn't have to stand in the mirror  
Convincing myself I'm thin  
Baby that's your job to do  
Baby you should think I'm beautiful  
Why you wanna watch the set  
When I'm laying right next to you in our own room?  
I feel like you don't even know I'm there  
But I put a brush through my hair for you  
Run my fingertips over your back real smooth

'Cause boy I need love  
I don't get enough

**And all I ever wanted is for your damn arms  
To put themselves around me and say**

Hey girl, you're the prettiest thing my eyes have ever seen  
Come and lay your bones down with me  
Come and lay your bones down with me  
Hey girl, you're the prettiest thing my heart has ever known  
Come and lay your bones down with me  
Come and lay your bones down with me

I look you dead in the eye and say I love you  
In the eye and say I want you  
In the eye and say this is what I'm asking for  
How could you sit and stare at the wall?  
Do you even like me at all?  
Stop talking 'bout making it better  
It ain't that complicated, I just wanna feel your arms around me, baby

Please say, girl, you're the prettiest thing my eyes have ever seen  
Come and lay your bones down with me  
Come and lay your bones down with me  
Hey girl, you're the prettiest thing my heart has ever known  
Come and lay your bones down with me  
Come and lay your bones down with me  
Please, please, baby, it's a woman's dream

Jax stared up on the stage realizing that she had known he was there the whole time. _God I'm such an asshole._


End file.
